


Little Children

by Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222



Series: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Little Sisters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222/pseuds/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222
Summary: Calista Eden Lupin is the younger sister of Remus Lupin. Dream Flower Black is the younger sister of Sirius Black. What will happen when they go to Hogwarts…???
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631026





	1. Flashback

*Flashback* *Calista* 

_ A crash through the wind woke me up in the night. A dark figure moved through the shadows of our room and walked over to Remus’ side of the room. I heard a growl and a piercing, Remus sounding-like scream. The figure walks over to my side of the room, grabs me, and bites my face. I scream and kick and cry, but no one comes. Then, A red light hits the target, scaring them away… Then. Everything’s black… _


	2. What, child?!

_ *7 years later; August 31* *Calista* _

I wake up in a cold sweat… and Dream shaking me like I’m insane.

“What. Do. You. Want. Child.?!” I say.

“Umm, you’re screaming and twitching like a mad person! Also, your 2 days older than me! Lay off!” Dream says.

“What time is it?”

“It's 6:45 AM.”

“Eh. It’s okay. I’m going to take a shower and meet you in the library in… 30 minutes or so?”

“Okay.”

I hop out of bed and grab my sweats, then walk to the hall to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be 7 years later. (she's 4 in the flashback)


End file.
